Professor Layton And The Sideways Smiley-Face
by lolidge19
Summary: Professor Layton, solver of many confusing mysteries, has met his match in his most baffling case yet: How do you use a hash tag? #MyFIrstMultiChapterProfessor LaytonFanfic! Suggestions for characters are welcome!


The#1Apprentice: Hey, Professor?

Prof. Layton: Yes, my boy?

The#1Apprentice: I heard a brilliant puzzle today at school. Would you like to hear it?

CliveDove: Hey you two! What's everyone doing? Where are you? I feel lonley, somebody TALK TO ME!

:: I guess that your puzzle will have to wait, Luke.

The#1Apprentice: I guess so...  
HI CLIVE! I'm just sat at home on the computer, taking to you all.

Prof. Layton: I am doing likewise, though I am in my study at Gressenheller with a cup of Rosa's amazing tea.

ROSA GRESSENHELLER likes this

CliveDove: Nobody's talking to meeeeee!

Flora**Reinhold: Clive, I'm speaking to you, same as I have been all afternoon at your flat!

Prof. Layton: WHAT?! You told you were out at the market!

Flora**Reinhold: Well, I was, but Clive was there, and I went over to see him...

Prof. Layton: You BOTH have some explaining to do, Flora and Clive.

Flora**Reinhold: Sorry, Professor.

CliveDove: Yeah, sorry, Professor.

Prof. Layton: You both should be, disobeying my orders.

Flora**Reinhold: Hang on everyone, I'll be back in a minute, Clive's phone is ringing and he won't pick it up. :\

The#1Assistant: Me too. Mum says that dinner is ready.

BlackRavenLeader: Luke is such a bad liar. He always has been, and always will be.

The#1Assistant: Crow? Is that you? I'm actually going now. For a while. But I'll be back... MWA HA HA HA HAAAA!

BlackRavenLeader: Ummmm... Yup, it's Crow, the one and only leader of the Black Ravens ;)

Prof. Layton: Crow, I do believe you may have leant on your keyboard.

BlackRavenLeader: No, Mr Layton, it's a winking face. Look at it sideways.

BlackRavenLeader: And, Mr Layton, your username is kinda boring. It's meant to be something cool, like mine, or Luke's, or even that CliveDove guy, at an extent... Who is that, anyway?

Prof. Layton: Oh, I can see the face now. Another puzzle solved! :) I like my username just fine, thank you, Crow.

CliveDove: I'm Clive. Obviously.

BlackRavenLeader: I worked that bit out for myself, funnily enough... But who exactly are you, Clive? Hang on... Aren't you that nutjo... guy who tried to blow up London? Impressive.

CliveDove: How can you stutter on a chat room? There is a delete button for that... And no, I didn't try and blow up London, I tried to flatten in. BIG difference. I would have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for that meddling Professor.

BlackRavenLeader: By being epic. And... did you just quote Scooby Doo?

Prof. Layton: I believe he did. And it WASN'T impressive... Don't you think your machine going haywire had any effect on the outcome of your plan, Clive?

CliveDove: I tried to blank that part from my memory... It didn't work. I was saved by a GIRL! How un-macho is THAT?

Flora**Reinhold: That's offensive to women everywhere! Being saved by a girl doesn't make you look weak, as girls aren't the weaker gender! That's feminist!

BlackRavenLeader: Woah, Clive, don't get this girl angry. I presume it's a girl..O_o

Flora**Reinhold: Yes, I am a girl. Who are you, anyway?

Prof. Layton: Now, Flora, a true lady must always be polite when speaking to people.

TheFutureMrsRosettaLayton: Professor!

Prof. Layton: Oh, Great.

CliveDove: Now, Professor, a true gentleman must always be polite when speaking to people.

The#1Assistant: That was a good one, Clive!

Prof. Layton: Not. Funny.

Luke=#2: Very. Funny. Well done, Legal.

BlackRavenLeader: Legal, Emmy? That makes no sense.

Luke=#2: Hey, Crow. I'll explain the whole 'Legal' thing later... What's the point in having to be a Carer to Clive if you can't have a little fun? Isn't that right, Legal?

CliveDove: I'm going now. Bye Luke, bye Flora, bye Professor, bye Crow, bye Rosetta (whoever you are)... But not bye to Emmy. She's a meanie. :(

Luke=#2: Yeah, bye Clive. Bye everyone! I'm going to bed now *yawn*

Prof. Layton: Goodnight, Emmy and Clive. Flora, come home this instant. Luke, you go to bed.

Flora**Reinhold: Okay...

CliveDove: I'll drive her.

Prof. Layton: Thankyou, Clive. That was very gentlemanly of you. Goodnight, Crow.

Flora**Reinhold: If I never see any of you again, then goodbye.

CliveDove: WHAT?

Flora**Reinhold: No offence, Clive, but you're a terrible driver.

BlackRavenLeader: Haha! You just got _burned, _Clive! 'Tra, all. I'd best be going, the night shift at the market is stating soon.

TheFutureMrsRosettaLayton: Goodnight, Professor... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prof. Layton: ... Good evening, Rosetta?

TheFutureMrsRosettaLayton: HE KNOWS MY NAME! XD

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It took me FOREVER to write that! As I said in the description, I'm open to suggestions for good/bad characters to use in the next chapter! Bye (for now, mwa ha ha ha ha ha!)!**

**Lolidge19 xxx**


End file.
